Madness
by Anna McNarin
Summary: Baloo had a dream that went quite nicely with swing.


Dim lights blended into nothing as a stage band played an intoxicating spell, enveloping the bear's senses and hypnotizing him. Slowly he felt his body start to move in time with the beat. In the center of the floor a red flicker twisting in and out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. As the atmosphere turned smoky the ghostly aura enveloped him, morphing into a petite brunette bearess. Eyes closed she made love to the music in his arms, her voice barely audible, none the less enticing. He spun her out as the beat hung precariously in the air. Was he breathing? He inhaled deeply only to forget again as gold eyes met his.

His hand on her slender waist the two danced, bodies intertwined as the zealous rhythm swallowed them. The cherry hue of her dress blending with the sounds of the horn hovered around him. He couldn't hear straight, he couldn't see straight, the lady had him mesmerized. Was he spinning her, or was the room spinning him? Blue light shadowed her face as they merged into the red. Her eyes were closed again, sensing the beat through him and the air. Every move she made was heavy with the music, making him light headed from watching her.

Her cheeks flushed, a bead of sweat appeared on the side of her brow. Brushing away the drop with his thumb, he cupped her head to his. She met his gaze as the lights went deeper, and a song that should have been called "Good-Bye Sanity" came on. A flash of leg and the sound of her sigh spelled his doom. Floating through her soft hair, the fabric of her dress, the curve of tense muscle, and then her hand clasping his arm; he knew he was a goner. Her head tilted with the heartbeat of the drum, he caught a faint wisp of rose. Her smile was breaking him, and that horn . . .

The girl was hot on his lips as she sat down on the bar beckoning him further. Her leg brushing him as her foot traced his thigh. A plummeting neckline drew in his eyes into sin. Her fingers playing at his shirt buttons sent wild notions through his head. Another song started up. Not so shyly he scooped her up, feeling the softness of her body pressed against him. She spoke softly in his ear, her smile trailing off.

The music grew louder as the party washed out, still she led him on. Congo red lights turned to sheets, and the band sang on from a radio. The moon reflected in her eyes and the madness claimed him. Gazing down he watched as her slender hands traced bare shoulders. An inviting smile graced her face as he felt her hands making their way down his chest. He tried following her graceful form, but his vision blurred and she started to fade. The band had gone from sultry horns to a dull ring, red bleeding violently into yellow.

As distant voices reached his ears, Baloo forced his eyes open and squinted at the night-stand. The alarm clock read six am before meeting his fist. Rebecca's voice drifted up from the office prompting a groan from the pilot. He knew better than to hope she would allow him to sleep in. If he dallied too long she would be after him with a pale of water for sure. Rather than having his boss drag him out of bed he sat up and stretched lazily, his dream having slipped from mind as a tiny moan reached his ears. Quickly stifling what promised to be a sizeable yawn, he dressed and slipped out of the room before he woke the small boy in the other bed.

Dragging himself downstairs he halted halfway with a huge yawn, absently staring at his manager. Rebecca sat at her desk reading the morning paper, tracing her collarbone with a finger. She sighed listlessly, pursing her lips in boredom. Baloo gulped as an image swept over him suddenly. Rebecca raised her head and smiled, "good morning, Baloo."

Baloo shook his formidable bulk in an attempt to shake off drowsiness. "It ain't even six thirty yet, boss lady, what are ya here so early for?"

"The early bird catches the best deal, and we have an important client coming in at eight sharp. I wanted to have everything ready and absolutely perfect when he arrives." She said cheerfully looking up as Baloo came to the desk, her hand falling to the desk from the center of her neck. Baloo's sleepy gaze followed the path of her fingers unaware. Realizing where he was staring, his eyes shot up to her smiling face immediately. Upon meeting her gold eyes he turned deep red and looked away.

Rebecca eyed him. "Baloo, are you alright?"

Baloo swallowed. "Just fine, Beckers, but I think I could do with some coffee." He started for the kitchen.

"Oh, Baloo, I wanted to ask you..." Rebecca reached down and pulled up a pink bag. "Do you think this dress will look good on me?" Baloo choked as his boss held up a cherry red v-neck dress; the dream hit him in full. "I have a date tonight and need a second opinion. I'm having trouble deciding between this one and a dark blue one, but I think I like this one better. What do you think?" Baloo froze.

"Hold that thought." He croaked out, spinning on his heel and calmly strolling out the front door.

Puzzled, Rebecca followed him. "Baloo?" To her surprise he walked down the dock and jumped off. "Baloo!"

"Yeah, Becky?" Baloo answered, cooly treading water.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, peering over the edge at him.

"I'm fine." He said, hauling himself out of the water causing Rebecca to leap backwards to keep from getting splashed.

"Why do I not believe you?" She crossed her arms, regarding him curiously, her eyes drawn in suspicion.

"I told ya I'm fine." He disappeared into the Sea Duck, and returned with a dry towel and shirt.

"You're acting funny. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Rebecca frowned. "Then why did you jump off the dock and into the water?"

"I wanted to take a swim that's all."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Look, I felt like it all right. I'm not lying to ya."

"Come on, Baloo, you can't expect me to believe that."

"Believe what ya want." The pilot tossed the towel on a box and marched back inside, leaving Rebecca where she stood.

"Baloo where are you going? Baloo!" She charged up after him and found him in the kitchen fixing himself scrambled eggs. "Baloo, something's bothering you, now what is it?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said shortly.

"You're not angry are you? I know you didn't like the last guy I went out with. Although you were right and he did turn out to be a loser, did you really have to punch him?"

"I'm not angry, and he looked better with the black eye."

Rebecca gazed at him as if a profound thought just struck her. "Ohh, you didn't have something planned for tonight did you? Because I need you to watch Molly for me, it's a school night and I don't know when I'll be back. You can get Molly to school on time can't you?"

He stabbed at his eggs, and glared at her in disgust. "Just how long you plan on being gone? It's a work night too, ya know."

"I know that, but I'm having breakfast with a friend tomorrow and won't have the time."

Baloo gave her a tight, sarcastic grin. "Same friend you're meeting tonight for caviar and wine?" His voice slipped into a high, false accent.

"You're jealous aren't you? That's why you've been acting like the wrong side of a horse this morning. Well listen here buster, I have every right to go out and enjoy myself every now and then. I can't always be here to babysit you, so get over it," she barked, poking him hard with her finger.

Baloo stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "What . .are you nuts lady? Just wear the stupid dress Rebecca, but don't blame me if your date can't keep his hands off ya."

Rebecca blushed, mildly embarrassed. "Oh..." She held the garment in her hands up to her body, checking to see where it fell.

Baloo slapped his eggs on a plate and chucked the pan in the sink. ".........."

"Don't mumble. Honestly Baloo, it's not that revealing, don't you think you're over reacting?"

"Over reacting? Sweetheart, I'm doing no such thing."

"I think you are, to me the dress is presentable. Do you really find it suggestive? And couldn't you have just said something instead of diving head first into the-"

"Will you stop?!" He slammed his fist down on the table, Rebecca grimaced.

"Baloo?"

"Let's just say that you and that red dress popped up in a dream last night, and now I got the willies. So drop it." He backed off.

"You had a dream about me? In this?" She spoke softly and her eyes were wide.

He snorted, all the while blushing. "More like a nightmare..."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to." He wolfed down his meal, throwing the plate in the pan.

"Don't get short with me, mister." She snapped. "It's bad enough you're over reacting about the dress."

"Lady, I'm anything but over reacting, and my problem isn't with your dress."

"Then what?" Rebecca exclaimed. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you right now!"

Baloo growled. "Drop it." He turned away from her.

"Baloo!" She darted in front of him, blocking the doorway. "This has gone too far, don't you think."

The massive bear leaned one hand against the door and lowered his head to her level. He wasn't smiling. "Becky," he cut her off, lifting her chin and going nose to nose. "You have no idea what I think." His voice was rough, and there was a spark in his dark grey eyes that made her start. Rebecca parted her lips to speak as she felt her back bump the door, but the dress fell to the floor instead, her hand never quite making it to the knob.

* * *

**_"Madness"_**

**_Written by Anna McNarin_**

**_February of 2005, edited Dec. 2005._**

**_Listening to "Shake Your Love Maker" by Cherry Poppin' Daddies_**

**_I do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. I do not make money off this. Enjoy._**

**_This story can also be found under my old pen name of Anna MacAlister on prettysideofpain dot ketnar dot org_**

**_No reposting without my permission.  
_**


End file.
